Envelopes today are generally opened in two ways: either by the tear-open-and-hope-for-the-best method, which is primitive, rather messy and more often than not results in damage to the envelope's contents, or with the aid of the stiletto-like letter knife. The problem with the latter is that its tip must be introduced into whatever small gap may exist between the edge of the envelope and the gummed and sealed part of the flap. Such a gap having been located and the knife inserted, it is then pulled along the length of the flap, while the envelope is held immobile. This procedure is not only time-consuming and demands an undue amount of attention, but it often happens that, while being introduced into the envelope, the knife also slips into a fold of the letter or document enclosed in the envelope, with predictable results.
It is thus one of the objects of the present invention to provide a letter opener that works rapidly, safely and reliably, without demanding particular attention and carefulness.